HardRock love
by Crazed-Anime-Lover
Summary: Sango, Kagome, and Akara, go to see their favorite band and mostly end up in a surging mosh pit, helped out of the crowd by miroku and Inu yasha. Kagome and sango hit it off , i wouldnt say so much for sesshomaru and akara who were not so friendly.(better


HardRock love 

"I cant wait , can you Kagome ?" Sango asked as she Kagome and Akara stood in the crowd waiting for a home town band to play."No , what about you Akara?" asked Kagome who looked over to her quiet friend "oh yes i think im so exicited im about to piss my pants" Akara said in a fake preppy voice a few people backed away from where they were standing , Akara gave them a death cold glare and they scattered to the back of the large croud. Sango and Kagome snickered at Akara , who in turn gave them an icy look which made them shut up . A guy who looked to be about 22 to 23 walked up on stage an announced the band would be ready in three minutes , the croud cheered loudly .

The band had just stepped out on Stage and the croud was going crazy , there were four people on stage , at the head of them was a boy who had semi long silver hair and golden eyes he was wearing a tight black mussle shirt that showed his well toned chest his pants were red and some what baggie so you couldnt see his shoes , he also carried two adorable silvery fluddy ears adorned on his head which many were oogling at

the next was on the drums he had a very dark purple hair color that was pulled back into a low rats/dragons tail he had light violet eyes and was wearing no shirt but had on a pair of tight black leather pants and a pair of black converses

the next was the guitarist he looked simmilar to the lead singer but his hair was just about to his knees and his face was as plain as a blank peice of paper he had a blue cresent moon on his forehead and two maroon stripes on each cheek and wrist he wore a black sleevless top that said Fuck you , you mother fucker, and a pair of plain blue jeans and a pair of black timberlands

the last person was small and seemed to be about 10 to 12 , he had red bushy hair tied back by a blue ribbon he had a bushy tail coming out from a pair of baggie black pants with a plain blue top.

The lead person started to talk " Hey all who are here tonight thanks for coming , tonight were gonna be playing some new hits from our new CD Spineless" he said , the croud screamed loudly causeing Akara to quickly cover her ears "shit, im gonna be back there "akara said pointing to the far back of the crowd "k we'll meet you at the car" sango said as akara made her way easily through the crowd . The music started and the croud went wild almost instantly the croud turned into a whole mash pit .

Crying in the rain of a forgotten past Dieing in the the blood stained rain

Never knowing Never trusting Never ever being myself

Crying in the rain of a forgotten past Dieing in the the blood stained rain

Just dieing in a frozen blizard Just lieing for all my life

Im doing nothing right Im doing nothing wrong But you blame me for everything You blame me for my being

Why do u torment me Just tell me you hate me Just tell me your lieing

Crying in the rain of a forgotten past Dieing in the the blood stained rain

Leave me to burn Leave me to die In your forgotten memory

The song stopped short as soon as the croud had become out of control , all the body guards were now in the crowd trying to break it up.Sango and Kagome were at the front of the stage where the worst of it was .

Inu Yasha's point of veiw

we stopped the song short dew to the crowd , i looked at the front and noticed to particular girls being smashed and jarred against the hard railing at the front i nodded to miroku and sesshomaru and they took the signal. Walking to the front i jumped off the stage and i saw miroku to my left, i pulled out the shorter girl she had raven black hair to her mid back and honey brown eyes her body was that of a hour glass , she had on a red halter top and black baggie jeans , i saw miroku had grabbed the other one she had dark brown hair in a high pony tail her eyes were a darker brown and her body was just a little more formed then the girl i had they had on the same out fit except her top was a deep purple, i lifted her up to sesshomaru and he put her on the stage miroku the same . Suddenly the crowd parted al the way down the center i looked at what did that and i was scared stiff diwn the center a girl past my height with cold daring silver eyes and pitch black hair tyed back in a bun ,her body was the most mature , her hands had all equally long claws on them and had pointed ears and you could see the tips of fangs coming from her mouth and she had on a long sleaved red t-shirt that had black lettering which read "Me Strong You Weak Me hit you You never see light again "and i had a feeling that was true , she had on short black shorts and had black ankle combat boots . Her eyes held a look of strong confidence that said touch me and die .

normal pov

Akara walked torwards the front ignoring the two band members she jumped over the railing and over their heads onto the stage walking to the two saved girls."Sango ,Kagome you ok?" Akara said in a worried tone "ya were fine Akara thanks"Kagome said rubbing her head .The two stars got back up and the curtains were closed"sorry about that , i guess it got to loaded and got to crazy "Inu Yasha said sheepishly"oh we forgot to introduce ourselfs , Im Inu Yasha , the dark haired one is Miroku , the kid is Shippo and the old fart is Sesshomaru " Inu Yasha said , just after that a clawed hand was around his throat "little brother we wouldnt want our lead singer dead now would we" the one known Sesshomaru said as he clenched tighter on Inu Yasha's throat "please dont hurt him he helped me" Kagome said as she reached for inu yasha "wench do not touch me or come near me" he said snaching her wrist and grasping it very tightly . Suddenly Akara had dissapeared and reapered behind sesshomaru taking him by the back of his shirt she took both of his arm and took them from the victems throat and wrist "touch my friend and die" Akara whispered into her ear she hit him hard on the back of his neck sending him to his knee's "wench!"Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth he tried a grab for her but failed as she dissapeared she was found again as she held him up by his throat "Try to harm me again and face death"Akara said and dropped him hard to the ground. "Bitch how dare you harm me, do you know who i am?!" Sesshomaru finished with a hard glare on his face. " A egotistical, pig who has no brain what so ever." Akara answered with a bored stare.

What shall fluffy do? Next chapter will come some time


End file.
